


Breeding the Prime

by azultheblue28



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Fisting, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Overloads (Transformers), Praise Kink, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Sexual Interfacing, Some Plot, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Fisting, Valve Play (Transformers), Ventplay, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Rodimus is in some weird heat thanks to an alien help. He's craving a certain something. Who will help him?
Relationships: Brainstorm/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Cyclonus/Rodimus Prime, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus, Perceptor/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Rodimus Prime/Rung, Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Swerve
Comments: 68
Kudos: 265





	1. The Reason

Rodimus couldn’t shake off the intense feeling flooding his system. He moved through the day, less energetic and optimistic. He couldn’t help but feel weighed down. The daily routine was getting to him, no stimulation for anything. Ultra Magnus could see the effect, watching as the captain would ask for things to be repeated or make actual decisions to get him off his back. He would read his reports and that’s when the ex-enforcer knew something was wrong.

“Rodimus, I’m concerned about your recent behavior.” 

“I’ve been doing all things you’ve been asking. How is that concerning?”

“Because you  _ never  _ do that. What’s going on?” The bot stared at the red speedster, seeing how his blue optics shifted fast between things. A soft vent left him before Rodimus placed his helm on the desk.

“I don’t know Magnus. Just not feeling… 100%.” 

“Perhaps you should have Ratchet check your system.” 

“No! I mean, I don’t need to waste his time.” the bot turned away, hiding his face in his servos. “Just, give me time to collect myself.”

“It’s been a week Rodimus. You’re getting worse. If you’re not going to go to Ratchet at least let me know what’s happening.” 

A few moments passed before Rodimus turned back to him. His cheeks were flushed with a deeper color.

"Remember that planet with the small little trolls?" 

"Yes, then they tried to kidnap Tailgate. I remember."

"Well, when I went off to find him on my own, I got a hit with a gust of something. I don't know what exactly, but it's been adding on since then."

He looked up, seeing the blank stare on Ultra Magnus' s face. When the bot didn't respond within a minute, Rodimus waved a servo in front of his face.

"You're meaning to tell me, that you didn’t report this and that something may be wrong with your systems.” Ultra Magnus growled, clenching his jaw. Rodimus backed away, seemingly in fear before nodding. “You’re going to see Ratchet.”

“No! Don’t! I really don’t think it’s fatal!”

“How do you know that?!”

“Because I’m really fragging horny!” 

Silence filled the room as Rodimus covered his mouth and stared with wide optics at the blue bot. Ultra Magnus shifted in his stance, thoughts rolling through him. 

“Leave. Just leave.” Rodimus mumbled, hiding behind his desk. The larger bot vented, furrowing his brow.

“Shall I call Drift?” 

His answer was filled with more silence.

“Rodimus, we must solve this.”

“Just leave me.”

“Rodimus, stop being a sparkling. I’m trying to help. It’s either I call someone, or do it myself.” 

Rodimus peaked out from behind the desk, looking at the blushing enforcer make his stance. The red bot stared, looking over all the curves of his well kept metal. 

“Give it another few day. If it doesn’t go away, I’ll go see Ratchet.” the Prime responded.

“I want reports on how you are doing then. Understood?”

“Yeah…”

Ultra Magnus waited a moment before turning out the door. With a hiss and clang, the door shut and locked behind. His knees were shaking below him as he leaned against the door. He’d just offered to frag his captain, a Prime. His plate felt slightly uncomfortable as he walked away, comming Megatron for a meeting. They had to talk about this.


	2. Ex-Enforcer

Rodimus was hiding in his hab, shaking in his berth. The heat had gotten worse over the course of the few days. He’d locked his hab and tried to self serve the wants off. It only made him want the real deal more. 

He gripped his spike, milking out another overload as he rocked his hips. Transfluid splattered on the berth, pink coloring the grey metal. Rodimus groaned, leaning on his arm. He needed to be filled, to be used, he needed a spike or valve. Anything.

A knock on his hab door brought him back, quickly reaching for a rag. He wiped the berth clean, making sure that his panel locked before heading towards the door. As it opened, he saw the blue flash of Ultra Magnus. His processor went immediately to the conversation they had in his office a few days ago. 

“May I come in?” Ultra Magnus motioned, raising a brow. Rodimus stared for a moment, staring at the larger bot. Optics traced his curves, servos wanting, aching to touch him. “Rodimus?”

“Yes! Come in!” The speedster quickly stated before moving aside to let the blue bot in. He walked in, datapad in hand before stopping and looking at the room.

“Seems messier than your office,” he commented.

“I haven’t had time to clean.”

“You’ve been in your room for 2 days Rodimus. What have you been doing?” 

Rodimus shifted comfortably before walking near his berth. He jumped onto it and stared at Ultra Magnus sadly. 

“Trying to deal with this whole thing.” his voice came out soft, ashamed that he couldn’t solve such a problem.

“So it hasn’t passed. I’ll call Ratchet.” Ultra Magnus sighed, shaking his helm.

“Mags…” the soft calling of his nickname made the bot whip his helm to his Prime. Rodimus softly panted, optics pleading with him. “Can I… ask you for a favor?”

Heat rolled off his body as a servo placed itself between his thighs, pressing lightly against his burning panel. Some relief flooded his system as he sat there, pressing more and more.

“I’ll call Drift.”

His spark sank as he watched the blue bot turn his back to him. A soft whine left his throat, causing Ultra Magnus to stop. Rodimus vented, pulling himself onto the berth fully. He didn’t notice that the enforcer hadn’t left before he opened his panel and started to play with him. A sigh of relief left him again.

Ultra Magnus turned back, seeing the red and orange bot spread himself little by little. Something flooded his system as he watched Rodimus lightly move to give himself more room. To thrust that wet valve, stroke that hard erect spike. The thought went straight to his panel. Before he knew it, he was locking the door.

A soft moan left the Prime’s mouth as his digits glided over his spike and exterior node. His optics catch the blue bot next to his berth, watching how he slowly crawled over his frame, servos placed on each side of his helm for support.

“Mags…”

The blue bot hushed him, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. Rodimus about died right there, his system bursting happily. Arms wrapped around the larger bots neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. A servo moved slowly, gliding its way down his shiny metal frame. Plucking and touching the right cords between the cracks. Rodimus moaned in his mouth, licking his bottom lip for entrance.

Ultra Magnus let him in, gently coaxing him. His large servo rubbed circles on his hips, dipping into the transformation seams and plucking at the cords. Rodimus moans again, bucking his hip in response. Applying more pressure, he could feel Rodimus’ spike on his own frame, rubbing for friction.

The free servo squeezed the shaft, earning a gasp from the bot under him. Digits happily twirled around his valve, feeling the sensitive mesh material. Rodimus gasped, arching his back from the slight tickling sensation.

“Please…” his voice came out higher than usual. Ultra Magus shushed him again, continuing the circle rhythm on the lips of his valve. More noises left the Prime’s mouth as he pawed at the larger bots back. Kisses were placed along his neck as he curved his back more. 

A digit finally slid in, feeling a molten heat inside. His valve was fully slick and loose, even around Ultra Magnus’ larger digit. Rodimus bucked his hips, trying to gain more of him.

“How long have you been self-servicing?” Ultra Magnus whispered.

“All day,” Rodimus answered breathlessly. The blue bot hummed in response, digging a second and third digit in. Hearing a gasp, he moved the three digits quickly, pumping transfuild onto the berth. The red bot sang wonderfully, praising the ex-enforcers name as he grinded against the digits. Pink transfluid dripped out and all over the beth, showing the need for something.

“Fragging… Spike me…” Rodimus demanded, his valve clenching lightly around his digits. Just the words went straight to his panel, his spike begging to be let out. Ultra Magnus growled, kissing his lips before sliding up his panel. It pressurized against his valve, earned a shock gasp in their kiss.

The larger spike pressed against the slick valve, happily teasing the entrance. Rodimus groaned, his valve becoming hotter by the second. Ultra Magnus kissed his neck, pushing the tip of his spike into him. Rodimus let out a low moan, wrapping legs around his hips. It was agonizingly slow as the blue bot worked his way into the Prime. However, it was worth it as he milked out more sounds.

When the large bot was finally settled in he tight slick valve, Rodimus was impatiently rutting against him. 

“Can’t you wait a minute?” the bot growled, placing his servos on his hips.

“I need… I need to be filled... “ 

“Ask and you shall receive.” 

“Please Magnus.”

“Magnus…?”

“Please Ultra Magnus!” 

With that, he slid out and slammed back in, rocking the bot under him. Rodimus moaned loudly praising him. The ex-enforcer continued to slam into him, feeling his wall squeeze his spike. Nodes bursted with pleasure as the ridges of his spike rubbed against them at a fast pace. 

Rodimus gripped his arms around the bots neck, nicking paint off his back. The bot didn’t mind as the addiction sensation traveled through them both. The warm pleasure was too much as Rodimus overloaded. The tight squeeze of his valve as a wash of transfluid poured out. Ultra Magnus was near his breaking point, the sensation of Rodimus overloading getting to him. 

“Overload in me…” Rodimus gasped, shaking in his hips more to get his spike into him. Slamming on his exterior notes got the speedster yelling and gripping at the blue bot. His servos gripped his waist more, thrusting harder and harder. He shoved his spike deep in Rodimus, filling his up with a large amount of transfluid. 

“Yesss…” Rodimus’s valve milked his spike, drinking the warm transfluid that squirted out. The larger bot panted, vents blowing hot air out. “Again.” 

“What? I just overloaded a large load!” Ultra Magnus looked at him in shock. Rodimus grinned, locking his legs in place. 

“I want more of it.” 

“Rodimus I don’t think-”

“Breed me Mags… Breed me.” the words shook his spark as he felt the bot grind against his hip. Optics stared lustfully at him as he waited for an answer.

With no words, Ultra Magnus pulled out and thrusted in. Rodimus groaned in satisfaction, watching as the bot continued to work to fill him. He had no idea why, but something told him that he needed to be full. Magnus was a large bot, he’d have plenty of transfluid for him.

Over the course of an hour, Rodimus’ was bloated. Ultra Magnus had overloaded 4 times and was coming to his fifth. Rodimus lost count how many times he overloaded in that hour, but Primus. He was floating in heaven. 

The blue bot gasped, releasing his last load deep in his valve. Rodimus could feel his stomach plating move more as his body tried to find more room to store it. He sighed, finally satisfied with the feeling. He was so full. 

“I can’t…” the blue bot gasped, panting and vents whirling. 

“Mmmm… thank you…” Rodimus groaned, feeling the depressurizing spike leave his valve. His panel closed shut, locking all transfluid in his. The ex-enforcer’s face shook as he tried to find his balance. Extending his arms, Rodimus smiled happily.

Ultra Magnus sighed, bring the red bot closer as he laid down. A servo laid on his bloated stomach plating, optics staring at it.

“Satisfied?” Magnus whispered, kissing the side of his helm.

  
“Oh yes.” Rodimus purred, nuzzling into the bigger bot. He was quick to slip into recharge. Perhaps now, he could go back to normal. 


	3. Ex-Decepticon

Rodimus felt fine for the next few days. Pretending to work and chatting up a storm with other members of the crew. He felt fine and Ultra Magnus seemed fine too. After their whole ‘session’, Rodimus and he agreed to keep quiet about what really happened. They both thought the whole debacle was over.

That was until Rodimus trapped himself in the office again, feeling the hot chills run through him. Angered flooded his processor. He had just fixed this! Why was it coming back?!

Before he could do anything to help ease or fix the warm feeling, Megatron pinged him for a meeting. He groaned, slamming his helm on the desk. The last thing he needed was a long meeting. He didn’t have time to listen through all the scrap.

After the meeting, he’ll call Ratchet. It was already bugging him that his last interface session was with his friend, co-co-captain. If he fragged anyone else, he’d offline himself. 

Pressing through the want to stay in his office, he forced himself down to the meeting room. Bots passed him and greeted him. Trying to seem as normal as possible, he waved back. Just needed to make it through all of this and then Ratchet. Then normal. Yes normal. As normal as Rodimus could be. 

The metal door hissed opened, Megatron the only one sitting in the room. The ex-Decepticon looked up from his datapad, red optics stabbing through him. It made Rodimus’ go weak. No! He did not want to drag Megatron!

“Come sit down Rodimus.” the co-captain ordered.

“Since when did we have one on one meetings?” Rodimus forced a chuckle, trying to ease his tense frame. Megatron continued to wait, looking back at his datapad. The speedster sat down in the seat in front of Megatron, casually awaiting some bad news. Maybe Ultra Magnus told him?

“I’ve heard you weren’t feeling well for the past two weeks. Have you seen Ratchet?” Megatron asked. A lump seemed to form in the bots vocalizer. Of course Megatron would notice his behavior.

“It was just systems bugging out. I haven’t seen him, but I’m feeling fine now!” Rodimus smiled, trying to act as smooth as possible. “Why? Were you worried?”

“Ultra Magnus told me that you denied seeing the medic. Why?”

“I didn’t want to bother him.”

“He’s here for a reason.”

Rodimus huffed a loud sighed, crossing his arms and kneading his brows.

“Listen, I feel fine. I was just not feeling well before, but now I am fine. Got it?”

“Fine because Ultra Magnus interfaced with you.” the statement shook Rodimus to his spark. He had told Megatron. Blue optics looked at the red ones, blankly staring back. The red bot curled in his chair uncomfortably. 

“Listen Rodimus, you should have gone to Ratchet. Who knows if this thing could have spread or pits, it may come back.” 

Rodimus listened to the lectured, optics staring down on that floor. The shudder of want rushed through him as he waited for Megatron to be done. Steam seemed to rush through his vents as the talking ceased.

“Rodimus?” the soft use of his name brought his attention back to the larger bot. His optics flickered with worry. “Are you experiencing it again?”

The Prime said nothing, a vent of hot air gusting through his frame. His optics ate up Megatron’s frame, the want to have him use his valve was starting to overcome his processor. The grey bot quickly moved around the table to check on the bot, getting no response. Shaking vents left him as his empty valve squeezed, wanting to be filled with something. Or someone.

“Rodimus?” Megatron shook the bot a little, getting a low whine in response. The large bot stepped back, looking at the scene in front of him. Transfluid was leaking out of his panel as he whined more, grinding his aft on the chair.

“Pits… Rodimus, I’ll get Ratchet.” 

“No… I want….” 

“What you want and what you need are completely different.” 

Rodimus pouted, grabbing the mechs large servo. He tightly squeezed it, trying to get Megatron to turn back to him.

“I need you.”

“You need Ratchet.”

“Please Megatron!” his voice cracked with the plea, also crying. The sudden change of mood was taking its toll. The ex-Decepticon slowly looked at the sullen face, seeing tearful optics begging him to take him. “I’ll go to Ratchet after, but I need it. I need it!” 

Rodimus pulled on him more, Megatron limply following. Rodimus stood out of his chair to quickly pull Megatron into a kiss. The grey bot relaxed into it, servos holding his waist. Dribbles of pink fluid poured down his inner thigh.

“What do you need Rodimus?” his voice was low as he stared at the needy Prime. His valve squeezed again, signaling more of what he wanted.

“You. In me.” Rodimus answered breathlessly. A small smile curved on the grey bots face before connecting their lips again. His grip became tighter as the kiss heated up. Glossa’s twirled between each other. Rodimus pulled his helm close, not getting enough of him. His entire interface array was going haywire as it sat there, begging to be touched and used.

“Ultra Magnus told me how you looked, all filled up. Your smell is wonderful. I can’t wait to try it for myself.” Megatron mumbled moving down to his neck. He took a few small nips before biting harshly on his energon lines. Rodimus opened his mouth for no sound to come out. 

Servos traveled down to his hips, teasing the sensitive metal burning for attention. Digits pressed on the side of him, squeezing. Megatron let out a little growl, kissing more against him. Rodimus moved his helm to allow him more room, little moans escaping him.

“How badly do you want to be filled up?” Megatron pulled back, looking intensely into his optics. Rodimus quivered, servos digging into the soft mesh of his neck.

“Badly. So badly.” 

“Then open for me. I’ll get you so full, you won’t be able to walk for another week.” 

With that, his panel flipped open, more transfluid flooding out. A digit was quick to wiggle in and fill him. A moan of relief left his mouth as his helm tilted back. It was nearly as big as Ultra Magnus, but rougher in texture. It was slow to push through his thick hot walls, wiggling and pressing on nodes.

“Megatron!” Rodimus screeched, leaning his weight on the bot. A chuckle filled his audio as the digit pressed harshly against his interior node. It pulled back and little before pressing against it again.

“Wish that was my spike, don’t you?” he cooed, slipping a second digit in. Rodimus rocked on them, vents pushing hot air out of his frame. “Well?”

“Yes! Mmm… Frag yes…” Rodimus rested his helm on the gray bot, still rocking his hips to meet up with the small thrusts. While it was a little stimulation, it was better than suffering in his room again. Way better.

A third digit entered the slipperily mess between his legs, pumping in and out. His free servo help lead him to the table, helping him sit on the edge. Rodimus opened his legs more, allowing more access to his hot valve.

Placing his elbows on the table, he let Megatron work his valve. Leaning his helm back and offlining the optics, fully feeling the intense pleasure spread through his frame as the larger bot continued to pick up the pace. Nodes buzzed happily, getting rubbed nicely.

“I could fist you if I continued at this pace.” the gray bot chuckled. Rodimus onlined his optics, looking drunkenly at him. 

“Do it.” he demanded. The bot stopped for a moment before chuckling. The craze look in Rodimus’ optics when the fourth digit entered sent Megatron rolling. The want to take him there and then was overwhelming, however, having him squirm around his fist pushed more.

“As you say, Captain.” the words playfully rolled off his glossa, continuing to milk more transfluid out. Rodimus laid down on the table, gasping and rolling his hips more. His end was nearing, which meant more to lube up with. 

With a few more thrusts, Rodimus’ valve clenched around the digits, transfluid gushing over them and the little bit servo outside. The Prime moaned the bots name, relaxing completely. Megatron couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him. The arrogant Rodimus Prime, moaning HIS name and a mess because of him.

“Ready for more?” Megatron asked, not moving still. Rodimus took a minute before nodding, placing an arm over his optics. “Tell me whenever I need to stop.”

He pulled some of his servo out, coating some of the dry metal with fluids. Making a duck shape with his servo, he pressed in gently. Rodimus groaned, letting the larger bot push little by little. Hearing a slight hiss, Megatron stopped.

“No. It’s alright.”

“You’re uncomfortable.”

“Just a little more, please.” 

Red optics stared at the bot, waiting for another response. Taking a breath, he gently pushed in more. His valve stretched widely before the servo could slid in. A gasp of relief left Rodimus. The bot waited a few moments before twisting his wrist a little. Every moment caused shivered through the Prime. Little movements of his fist squeezed against the sensitive valve walls got Rodimus praising.

Megatron bent down towards his valve before taking the exterior node in his lips. Rodimus bucked slightly with the sudden action. His glossa swirled around the sensitive part, aiding in the pleasure of the light twists and movements in his valve. The red bot gasped, overloading once again. Transfluid pooled around his servo, giving the bot opportunity to slid out easily. His servo gently removed itself, lathered with pink transfluid. The bot on the table gasped, moaning pleasantly.

“Such a mess.” Megatron sighed, looking at the bot on the table. Rodimus happily hummed, looking at the bot happily.

“You know what you haven’t done Megs?”

“What more do you want?”

“You haven’t seen me filled up.”

A sly smile crossed the Prime’s face as he wiggled his hips. Megatron laughed, bending down to meet his face. 

“It seems I haven’t. We’ll have to fix that.” Megatron connected their lips. Rodimus happily wrapped his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. The grey bots panel hissed open, his spike pressurizing near the entrance of Rodimus’ valve.

Pulling away from the kiss, he adjusted himself to slowly enter the slick cavern. Feeling the hot molten slickest on his hard spike was the rush he needed before he would start slamming into Rodimus. The Prime let out a long yes, grinding himself against the spike.

The door hissed open, both stopping dead and flipping their helms to the door. Ultra Magnus stood in the doorway, the door hissing closed behind him.

“Perhaps you should lock it next time?” 


	4. The Captains

The door to the meeting room was finally locked. Ultra Magnus stood there, unimpressed at the sight in front of him. Both Rodimus and Megatron looked in shame as they stood there. Neither wanted to move, but both knew they soon would.

“In the meeting room? Seriously?” 

“We didn’t plan to-”

“Of course you didn’t plan to. Rodimus, we’re going to Ratchet’s right now. No more skipping.” Ultra Magnus barked. Rodimus whined slightly, seeing the ex-enforcer slightly ease up at his sound.

“Mags, please. I need this.” Rodimus whined more.

“No. You need Ratchet.” 

“Magnus please!” Rodimus cried out. That’s what got him. All the anger Ultra Magnus had was gone quickly, seeing Rodimus so helpless. It wasn’t entirely his fault that he was like this. 

“I’ll stop and we can-”

“No! As captain, I order both of you to frag me!”

“Rodimus, that’s not how it works.” 

“Well, Ultra Magnus already fragged me. Why don't both of you do it now?” Rodimus asked. Both the larger bots looked at each other. Ultra Magnus’ grew a dark shade as Megatron waited for his answer.

“I… I don’t think that both Megatron and I could fit... “ his voice trailed off, Ultra Magnus getting more flustered by the second.

“Then get over here and let me suck your spike.” Rodimus grinned. The blue bot stared, not seeming to know how to respond.

“Let’s just help him now Ultra Magnus. Then Ratchet can take a look. It can’t hurt anymore now.” Megatron spoke, grabbing Rodimus' hips again. The speedster purred in response, laying back on the rest of the table.

"Fine." The ex-enforcer growled, shaking his helm with disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was doing something like this twice in one lifetime.

Ultra Magnus was glad the table was long and thin. At least Rodimus' plan made sense for once. Optics watched as Megatron slightly teased the bot, drawing a digit over his exterior node. 

"Just move!" Rodimus whined.

"Patience." Megatron purred. Ultra Magnus stood over the speedster's watching him grin happily. Venting, his panel released, optics watching how his spike pressurized. Rodimus was quick to latch himself on it, servos eagerly guiding it to his mouth.

The wet feeling of his intake gave the bot shivers as he watched his Prime greedily sucked the tip.

"Ready?" The grey bot asked. Ultra Magnus looked up, pursing his lips before nodding. Rodimus moaned around his spike, giving his okay.

The movement was slow, the momentum pushing Rodimus further on his spike. Ultra Magnus let out a vent of relief, feeling his glossa happily spin around the tip. Servo laid by his side as he let his frame get moved easily. 

Megatron was slow and methodical, watching how Rodimus shivered with every moment. Seeing his frame shudder every time his spike left his wet cavern only to have it filled up again but the hard throbbing spike. The more times he’d move, the further down Rodimus would get on Ultra Magnus’ spike. 

“I bet the Prime wants to be throat fragged, huh?” Megatron snickered, slamming into him harshly. Ultra Magnus’ spike hit the back of his throat, causing the Prime to gag a little before gulping him down more.

“I guess there’s one way to find out.” the grey bot picked up his speed, thrusting a little faster and harsher. The blue bot gasped, feeling Rodimus’ intake taking half of his length before hitting the back of his throat. Before he was fully on his spike again, Rodimus adjusted himself once more. Watching him swallow up the blue and grey spike, he felt the spike slide into his throat. 

“There we go.” Ultra Magnus gasped, placing his servos on the table to keep himself from thrusting in. Rodimus whined when Megatron pulled him off, suckling on the very tip.

“Shall I pick up the speed more?” Megatron asked, petting Rodimus’ stomach plating. The bot popped off of Ultra Magnus, a trail of lubricant from his mouth following.

“Do… Do it. Please…” Rodimus gasped. Both larger bots looked at each other, gauging what the other thought. A smile crossed them both as they got back into position.

“Trust us Rodimus. You’ll be full.” Megatron cooed, thrusting roughly in. Rodimus couldn’t gasp, his throat being clogged by the length of Ultra Magnus. His legs tightened around the grey bots waist, keeping him from leaving his valve fully. 

The actions continued smoothly, each watching for a sign for them to stop from Rodimus. The speedster just continued to drink up the attention he was getting, overloading all over Megatron’s spike. Ultra Magnus’ optics kept an eye on his face and throat, watching as the mech perfectly swallowed him whole. Seeing the bulge in his throat was a sight to see and he didn’t want to stop.

The blue bot was close, panting and slightly thrusting in. The bot in front of him noticed, easing up on his thrusts. Servos held Rodimus’ waist, rubbing his waist gently.

“You going to overload in his pretty little intake?” Megatron gasped, feeling the bot overload once again. A small grin spread across Ultra Magnus's face as he watched Rodimus look up with those same lustful optics.

“So many times.” the bot answered. Rodimus happily laid there, letting Megatron thrust harshly into him faster and faster. The blue bot in front of his face buried himself deeper into his intake, his spike twitching more and more.

Before he knew it, he was forced to swallow a large load of transfluid. It gushed in his intake, some spilling out of his mouth. Rodimus did his best to drink it all before gasping for a breathe. A smile crossed his face, watching Ultra Magnus’ spike twitch.

“Another?” he softly asked. 

“Better get to it.” the ex-enforcer said, leading his spike back to Rodimus. Megatron laughed watching the whole scene.

“At least Ultra Magnus gave me something, you haven’t overloaded in me once!” Rodimus huffed, looking at the grey bot. Red optics flashed for a moment, a sly grin spreading on his face.

“You’ll get something. I just wanted to be nice to Ultra Magnus before I ram into you.” 

“Then hurry up!”

The ex-Decepticon looked up at the blue bot, seeing him shake his helm. He could see a small smile on his own face. The tense mood he once had seemed to be gone. 

“Shall we?”

“Best to keep him quiet.”

Megatron gripped his hips, watching Rodimus happily take Ultra Magnus’ spike again. With a swift movement, his spike was withdrawn and slammed all the away into his valve, hitting the interior node. Rodimus arched his back response, a small noise leaving him before the spike in his throat stopped it. 

He continued at the same pace, focusing on the feeling he was indulging in. Feeling the tight walls clutch around his hard spike was bliss as he moved back in forth. Seeing the reaction he’d draw each time he’d hit those sensitive nodes. The slick cavern was addicting as he slammed harder into Rodimus.

Rodimus overloaded once more, making Megatron overload. The feeling of his valve clenching around his spike as it stayed deep inside him, transfluid pouring out. Rodimus moaned, tightening his legs around the bot. It was as if he was saying good job. 

The grey bot took a minute to recover before starting to move once again. The blue bot in front of him was beginning to give some praise, gently his spoiler and shoulders. Gentle touches seemed to melt the bot more, relaxing him.

  
“It’s going to be a long day,” Megatron grunted. 


	5. The Doctor

Rodimus sat in the med-bay, a deep color flushing his cheeks. Thankfully after the whole interface session with Megatron and Ultra Magnus, they helped him drain out the transfluid after he recharged. While it may have been short, he still was satisfied with how big he’d gotten. Drinking and taking transfluid in the valve was something he’d never done, but his stomach expanded so much he thought he might have popped.

“Alright, so both Megatron and Ultra Magnus have told me everything. How are you feeling currently?” Ratchet asked, directing him to follow. Rodimus did follow, a lump tied in his throat. He wasn’t sure where he was right now. Fine? Not wanting to be fragged by his two co-captains ever again. 

“Rodimus?” Ratchet asked. The speedster tapped his chin, signaling he was thinking. They arrived at a small room, for privacy he assumed. It was embarrassing indeed.

“I feel fine I guess. No other feelings are popping up.” Rodimus entered, the medic following close behind. He checked something on his datapad, locking the door.

“I’m going to do some looking around your vents, clean them, and check your other systems. I’m not going to frag you either,” he said dryly, washing his servos with a cleaning solution. 

“It’s not like you’d be good at it.” Rodimus huffed, rolling his optics.

“Excuse me?!” 

“It’s just, you seem pretty rusty at facing. I don’t think you’d be able to last long.” Rodimus explained, watching Ratchet collect materials. The medic went silent, a scowl spreading across his face. 

“Just shut up and let me work.” Ratchet huffed, looking at vents on his shoulders. A small shiver went through his spine as the medic cleaned it out with a small cotton ball. Rubbing against all the sides of the vents seemed to bother Rodimus more as he sat there. It tickled but it also felt… nice?

Ratchet finished cleaning the shoulder vents, finding nothing. Once he moved to the chassis vents, Rodimus was getting a little heated. Something about the soft cotton feeling at each edge of his vents made his head spin. He watched intently as Ratchet slowly drew out the clean. It seemed as if he was teasing the bot, rubbing more and gently touching more.

“Ratchet.”

“Yes?” 

“Can you stop?” 

“I have to see if anything got stuck Rodimus.”

“You know what I’m talking about.” 

“Afraid I don’t.” Rodimus glared at the medic, seeing a slight smirk. A cotton ball rubbed his chassis vents again, heat gently blowing through. He laid back, trying to distract himself from the medic. 

When he finished the vents on his chassis, he moved to his three-holed vents in his thighs. Cotton slowly rubbed over the metal, dipping in and gently cleaning it. Rodimus let out a groan. 

“I’m not fragging you Rodimus.” Ratchet reminded him.

“Then stop teasing me like this.” Rodimus gasped, feeling a servo rub his inner thigh. Ratchet snickered, cleaning another vent. The red speedster bucked his hips slightly, moving into the touch.

“I’m just doing my job Captain.” the medic squeezed his thighs slightly, moving towards the final vent on his leg. Rodimus vented hot air, watching with great interest as Ratchet moved down towards his thigh. Feeling warm air over his vent, Rodimus’ panel cried out. The want to release it was growing more and more as Ratchet worked over him. Feeling a soft mesh feeling, Rodimus looked down to see Ratchet lightly kissing his inner thigh.

“Frag…” Rodimus gasped, his whole frame trembling as Ratchet dragged his glossa over the sensitive metal. Servos gently pushed his legs apart, his mouth kissing more of his inner thigh. He pulled out the cotton in the vent, dragging it along the sides of the hole.

His panel snapped open, transfluids pouring onto the berth under him. Ratchet set down the tool, focusing more and more on his inner thigh. Small kisses decorated his thigh as his servo gently tickled the other thigh. Before diving in, Ratchet gave one more look to the Prime.

The medic was quick to dive in, happily sucking the exterior node. Rodimus let out a noise, bucking his hips. Servos guided his thighs onto his shoulders, pulling his valve further towards him. His glossa lightly teased the folds, slightly grazing the entrance. The whining bot continued to push towards him, only getting teased more. The warm glossa ran itself up and down the folds of his valve, circling around the exterior node. 

“Ratchet!” Rodimus squeezed his helm between his two legs, getting more annoyed and hot. 

“Let the professional work.” Ratchet cooed, lapping more transfluid his valve was producing. 

“Then work faster!”

“I’ll work at my own pace. I’m rusty after all.” Ratchet chuckled, hearing Rodimus’ words bite him back. Working slowly again, Ratchet focused on the other thigh, kissing and licking it slightly. The red bots’ valve clenched slightly. After kisses decorated his thighs, he could feel like nibbles replacing them, the sweet sting pleasantly washing through him.

With one final nip, he returned back to the drenched valve. Licking up towards the exterior node, he fluttered his tongue around it. Rodimus gasped his name as he moved towards the entrance slowly again. With a few more licks around the folds, Ratchet stuck as much as he could inside.

The bot was wet and on fire. The simple glossa sending him over the wall and into an overload. The medic didn’t stop, feeling the transfluid coat his face. His glossa moved around, pressing against walls and nodes. Wiggling slightly and thrusting in, hearing the lovely sounds emitting from the bot.

The glossa disappeared lapping up more transfluid before a cold servo tickled its way to his inner thigh. Squeezing slightly, he pushed the thighs apart again, standing up slightly to see the mess in front of him. 

Rodimus was panting, shaking and cheeks flushed dark. His optics lustfully stared at Ratchet, hips rocking for more stimulation. 

“I’m not fragging you.” Ratchet said, digits dancing to the wet folds before gently scraping against them. “However, I’m going to make you overload.”

“Then show me what you got doc.” Rodimus smiled, happily showcasing his needy wet valve. The medic couldn’t help but smile at the cockiness on display. The two digits resting right near his entrance were quick to thrust deeply in. His valve happily clenched around them, feeling something in him again.

Rodimus threw back his helm as Ratchet painfully worked on the digits slowly. Twisting and stretching the folds. Slow-paced thrusts turned the bot into more of a mess, babbling for more. It wasn’t until Ratchet randomly picked up the pace, grabbing Rodimus’ thigh with his free hand and hastily thrusting in. Moans rang out, transfluids gushing out more as rocking hips met up with the digits. With a harsh thrust, Ratchet got his two digits deep into his valve, emitting another overload.

The digits didn’t stop moving in him as the walls clenched around them, spasming. Ratchet thankfully pushed a third digit in, feeding the greedy Prime. He watched gleefully as he pumped the digits in and out again. Seeing the Prime melt under his touch and keep bucking for more was a sight. His helm dipped down, lips attaching themselves to the pulsing exterior node. 

The slight suckle made Rodimus wail loudly. The combination of the suckling and thrusting was driving his body into an overheat. It was all too much at that moment and Ratchet didn’t seem to let up. Continuing to torture the bot, he forced another overload. 

With that final overload, Ratchet pulled away. Digits leaving the valve and lips leaving the node. Rodimus heaved, vents blowing hot air intensely. The medic looked down at the bot, grabbing a rag to wipe up the mess.

“Vents seem fine. I think if anything was in them, it’s gone now.” Rodimus looked up at the medic, seeing a small smirk on his face. 

“You’re an aft…” he groaned, relaxing his frame.

“I’m a medic. Just doing my job. Now, let’s get cleaned up and check on other systems.”

“Ratchet?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe you should do it again. Might have not gotten the whole picture. Might help the rust get out too.” Rodimus grinned, wiggling his valve in front of the bot. Ratchet couldn't help but grin, throwing the rag to the ground. 

“Insatiable.” 


	6. Best Friend

When Ultra Magnus dropped by, Rodimus and Ratchet were back to normal. Acting if nothing ever happened. The red bot huffed, annoyed by the fact Ultra Magnus was treating him like a sparkling. It was just a frag here and there, nothing important! Maybe… he wasn’t sure.

“I ran some tests on his systems, cleaned vents, gave him a cleansing energon, and checked his processor. Everything is normal.” Ratchet said, reading off the datapad in front of him. The blue bot nodded, very intrigued by the information.

“So he should be okay now. Now more random popping of… wanting to interface?” the bot’s cheeks flushed dark. Rodimus couldn’t help but laugh to himself. He’d literally been fragged by the bot and just the talk of interfacing had him blushing. The precious Ultra Magnus.

“That’s the problem, I don’t think the problem is gone. I also tried my best to find the dust in our database from anything. Plants to common sprays. I found perhaps one thing that best fits Rodimus’ condition.” Ratchet went on, swiping the datapad. The red speedster felt almost offended Ratchet didn’t tell him. Watching the datapd be handed to Ultra Magnus and seeing the look of embarrassment was something Rodimus never knew he needed to see.

“It’s uh…” he cleared his throat.

“It’s a spike shaped plant. Very cliche and very appropriate for this situation.” Ratchet said nonchalantly, taking the datapad back. “It seems that the spray it gave to Rodimus activated a type of heat. It cannot be cleared by any means, but it will go away. “ 

“What if he doesn’t interface during that need time?”

“Oh, he’ll overheat and die.” 

“What?!” Rodimus yelled. Both bots looked at him, completely forgetting he was there. Ratchet shrugged his shoulders.

“Easy solution, frag him and get rid of the temporary heat. I’m sure mechs wouldn't mind.” he eyed the blue bot, watching the bot shift uncomfortably. Rodimus sat there in disbelief. He didn’t mind a simple frag here and there, but the want for it was coming more times than he’d like.

“I’m going to my hab.” the speedster stated, hoping off the berth.

“Rodimus-”

“I’m clear, right doc?”

“Don’t call me doc, but you are.”

“Thanks. I’m going to process. Message me when something important comes up.” the bot waved, walking out of the med-bay. An uncomfortable shiver rolled through his body. Not again. He’d just been finger fragged and eaten out by Ratchet! Wasn’t that enough?!

Dragging his pedes, he finally found himself at his hab. Pushing in the code, the door hissed open and Rodimus quickly entered. Locking it, servos went straight to his panel. Touching the burning metal gave him a quick shudder as he leaned against the door. Digits pressed harshly on the plate, wanting to enter. 

Pulling his servos away, he pushed himself off the door and shakily walked over to his berth. Laying down, he grabbed a beeping datapad. Opening it showed two messages from Drift. The bot everyone tried to get when he needed to frag. Perhaps now was the best time.

_ Rodimus, is everything okay? Saw Megatron and Ultra Magnus dragging you to the med-bay. I know you haven’t been 100% the last few days, but if you need anything, I’m here. Message me back when you get to your hab. _

Need anything… the words echoed in his processor as an uncomfortable shift in his panel reminded him of his problem. Drift would help, wouldn’t he?

Quickly typing out a reply, he asked the bot to come to his hab. Rodimus groaned, placing the datapad down to play with his panel more. Perhaps relieve the painful want building rather quickly. Maybe it was because Ratchet never spiked him? 

A quick knock on his door brought the red bot back to reality, pulling his hands off his panel quickly in embarrassment. Rodimus quickly ran towards the door, collecting himself somewhat before opening it. 

“Hey.” the white bot smiled softly, seeming to be relieved to Rodimus. 

“Can you do me a huge favor?” Rodimus quickly asked.

“Depends on the favor.” Drift raised a brow, observing the shivering frame in front of him. 

“Can you please, for the love Primus, frag me?” Rodimus was open with Drift. Not scared to ask even the most embarrassing questions to the bot. The swordsman looked at the bot, gauging if he was joking or not.

“If you explain to me what’s been going on.” 

“I will. I will. I just…” his words fell off his glossa as he stared longingly at the bot. Drift nodded, gently nudging him inside the hab. Locking the door behind him, Drift gently placed his servos on Rodimus’ burning face. 

“Primus, you’re overheating.” Drift whispered, furrowing his brows. Rodimus whined, pulling Drift closer to him.

“Ratchet said I have some temporary heat thing. I can’t wait it out.” Rodimus whispered, grinding himself against the bot. Drift nodded, pressing himself against the red bot. 

“So, I just frag you and you’ll be okay?” the white bot asked, servos drawing over his hips. Rodimus nodded, nudging himself in the crook of his neck. Drift gently squeezed his aft, earning a slight squeak. 

“Alright. I’ll help.” Drift answered. Rodimus quickly pressed himself against his lips. Drift happily accepted, kneading the metal of his aft. The kiss was harsh then soft, drawing out the touch.

“Perhaps berth?” Drift asked, nudging him back. Rodimus pulled away, dragging the white bot. The bot didn’t fight, rather excited himself. The red bot hopped on the berth, laying down for Drift to crawl over him. 

Watching the bot crawl over him, his venting started harshly. Rodimus pulled his face towards him slowly, pressing another kiss. Drift sighed, servos tracing down his sides. Shivers went through him as they both kissed slowly. He didn’t mind the slow-paced, enjoying the nice touches of affection.

A servo gently caressed the hot panel, getting a buck from Rodimus. Drift couldn’t help but smile in the kiss, playfully rubbing more on the panel.

“Drift!” Rodimus moaned, bucking more into his servo. The white bot laughed, continuing to tease the poor bot. His panel hissed open, his hot valve finally open to the cold air around him. Digits curled into him quickly, Rodimus arching his back in pleasure.

“So this is what has been going on. Has anyone else helped you?” Drift asked, thrusting his digits in slightly.

“Yeah.. Uh, Magnus, Megatron and Ratchet.” Rodimus groaned as the digits hit the nodes aching for attention. A small moan left him as Drift curled his digits.

“Why not ask me at first? I’m not offended, just curious.” Drift purred, adding another digit.

“They wanted to, but… it’s as if my system craved them at that moment.” Rodimus gasped, rocking his hips with the light thrusts. 

“What does your system crave now?”

“You. Oh Primus!” Rodimus gasped, feeling the digits press against the interior node. 

“Me to do what Roddy?”

“Frag me. I need it. “ The red bot pulled the bot in for another kiss, drinking the sweet taste of his lips. Drift removing his digits, his panel snapping up. His red and white spike poked the hot slick valve, prodding and teasing. The tip swirled around the folds and entrance, keeping Rodimus on his guard when the bot would finally take him. The slight buck of his hips helped convince Drift to finally drive himself in. 

The decent sized spike slowly slid in, touching the hypersensitive nodes. Electricity flickered through the two as they moved together slowly. Rodimus dragged Drift for another kiss, trying to not come across as needy, even though he was entirely needy. When their hips finally met, Rodimus sighed in relief.

“Frag Ratchet.” he laughed.

“Kept teasing you?” Drift asked, kissing his jawline.

“Yeah. Why not go the full way?”

“He loves to tease and keep a bot on the edge. He’ll come back to finish the job later.”

“Too bad you’ll have done the dirty work.” Rodimus rolled his hips, chuckling. Drift shrugged his shoulders.

“More for me.” moving his back, the spike slowly withdrew before thrusting in. Rodimus moaned loudly, pressing for Drift to continue. The swordsbot was slow and hard, as if he was holding back from fragging the ever loving joy into the bot under him. It’s not as if Rodimus wouldn't enjoy that, yet the slow pace was enjoyable. The love and tender feeling Drift had was spark warming.

Arms wrapped around each other, hearing the engines whirling happily. Drift always hit the right spot, rolling his hips to add a little something extra at the end. The thrusts came out at a rhythm, never breaking from it. Rodimus spread his legs out more to let the bot get deeper into him.

Hitting his exterior node had Rodimus begging him to continue that same movement. Drift couldn’t help but do just so. The red speedster was in high heaven as Drift continued to hit the flutter of nerves. 

When Rodimus overload, Drift wasn’t far behind, pink transfluid gushing in. Rodimus bucked his hips up, trying to keep all of it in his valve. It was as if he needed to keep it all or he’d miss a wonderful thing.

“Feeling better?” Drift panted, kissing Rodimus’ cheek. The bot grinned happily, pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Much. Of course, you can always go again.” Rodimus purred. Drift couldn’t help but laugh, nuzzling himself into the red bot.

“Mind if I call for a specialist?”

“Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Ratchet.


	7. A Medical Sensation

When Ratchet came into the hab, Drift was done with his third overload. The medic didn’t mind being called for such a problem. A problem he caused in a way. Rodimus was milking his conjunx’s spike as Ratchet waited for Drift to come back.

“Ready to help?” Drift panted, eyeballing the medic. The old bot cracked a smirk, happily walking over to the pair.

“Always. It’s my job.” 

Drift couldn’t help but laugh. Slowly, he pulled himself out of the bot under him. Rodimus groaned in disappointment as he moved his hips to keep the transfluid from spilling out. Moving to allow Ratchet some space on the berth, Rodimus whined more.

“Oh hush. You’ll get some attention. Is he usually this whiny?” Ratchet huffed, dragging his servos on the inside of the wet thighs.

“When you get him worked up.” Drift laughed, moving towards Rodimus’ helm. Servos gently rubbed the bot’s audio fins, seeing him nuzzle into the touch. The white bot continued the soft motion, a soft smile on his lips. The vents that were bursting with hot air were winding down little by little.

All the while, Ratchet was rubbing circles on the inner of his thighs. Optics examining the metal curves as his digits traced the seams.

“Ratchet. Come on. Don’t tease the bot.” Drift chuckled. Rodimus nuzzled into the two servos on his helm, enjoy the gentle rubs. The medic sighed, remarking something about age before his panel pulled back. Slowly, his spike pressurized against the sensitive valve lips. The bot let out a small gasp, bucking his hips. 

“Patience Rodimus.” Ratchet said, drawing digits down the leaking valve. The bot couldn’t help but move into his touch. Next to him, Drift was content watching Ratchet draw the soft moans. Servos clutched onto him as Rodimus got more worked up, his vents kicking on high again.

“You’re alright Roddy. Ratchet’s preparing himself.” Drift purred, rubbing the tips of the fins on his helm. The digits Ratchet stroked the valve with were covered with transfluid, allowing his to slip on his ever growing spike. A pede kicked him in the back as to motivate him to start to move.

“Kick me one more time and I’ll leave you needy for another hour.” Ratchet growled. In return, Rodimus whined and nuzzled into Drift. It was as if he was trying to escape the medic’s glare. The bot next to him looked at Ratchet and motioned him to continue.

“You two are going to be the end of me.” Pressing the tip of his girthy spike in the valve’s entrance, Rodimus gasped loudly before moaning lowly. His thighs opened more, giving the medic more room to fit. Ratchet was slow to push in, gliding over the over sensitive nodes inside his valve. He watched as Rodimus clung to Drift, his mouth agape with no sounding leave it.

Feeling the hot valve walls squeeze him was something he’d been craving since the checkup. Burrowing himself in the valve, he pressed down to get into him more. Rodimus moaned, rolling his hips to connect with Ratchet more.

“Yesss!” Rodimus praised. 

“Satisfied?” The medic laughed. The red bot glared, blue optics flaring slightly. 

“Not until you fill me up more.” Rodimus smirked. The old bot groaned, rolling his optics.

“Is that seriously your kink?” 

“No! It’s only that pollen crap that got me wanting it!” Rodimus whined. Drift looked between the two, before joining in with his own thoughts.

“Perhaps the pollen was something to help put things in heat. The want to breed and make sure something reproduce may be influenced.” both bots looked at him, trying to completely understand what he meant. 

“So, I’m wanting to have a kid?” Rodimus groaned.

“Your system is preparing for a kid by getting what it needs, or what it thinks it needs.”

“Fragging wonderful.”

“It’s only a theory.”

“A theory that makes REALLY good sense!” the red bot sighed, pushing himself into Drift’s lap. The other two bots looked at each other, Drift frowning as Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. Getting a frown from his conjunx, he sighed.

“The effect will go away. It’ll take time.” Ratchet explained, gently rubbing the metal stomach plating. 

“How long? Am I going to get filled up by every bot on board?!” Rodimus whined.

“Not unless you want to.”

“I like fragging, but not enough to frag with everyone.” 

“Let’s take care of you now before you start to panic. Alright?” Drift intervened, petting his helm again. Rodimus looked up at the bot, seeing a soft smile.

“Fine. Show what you got old bot!” Seeing a smirk on the bot’s face, Ratchet pulled out in a swift motion. Rodimus clung to the white bot, digging digits into metal. When the first thrust came down, Rodimus was seeing stars. The intense pleasure rang through him as Ratchet hit all those over sensitive nodes. Hips connected hard, the loud clank of metal ringing. 

The red bot held onto Drift, moaning and gasping. Hearing a soft purr from the engines, something clicked in his processor. Optics looked at the lonely spike, inches away from his helm. He moved slightly, drawing his glossa over it a little, waiting for the full okay to take it. When Drift moved for easier reach, Rodimus took the chance swiftly, suckling on the very tip and going down till he couldn’t.

Ratchet watched, panting and grinning as he saw the bot under him grew more needy. Hips bucking up to meet his and legs keeping the bot in place was a definite that Rodimus wasn’t going to be let on being filled. Servos clutches his sides, slamming furiously in and out. Rodimus moaned deafeningly over Drift spike, sending shudders up his spine. 

Rodimus overloaded, his wails muffled by the spike in his mouth that he refused to let out. Ratchet was close to his end as he continued to pump in and out. He was getting too old for this. Seeing some movement, he looked up to see Drift petting Rodimus’ helm. Seeing the conjunx enjoy himself made this all the better.

“So good Roddy.” Drift purred, leading his spike a bit further down. Feeling the valve clenched a little after the praise, gave Ratchet an idea.

“Drift, I think the Prime likes some praise.” the medic said. Drift looked at him for a moment before finally clicking with his idea. The bot between them was completely gone from the conversation, too enveloped by the sensation of the gliding spike in his valve.

As Ratchet started to thrust in roughly again, he could Drift praising the bot. Rodimus seemed to become more responsive, wiggling under the slightest touch. He didn’t realize how close he was until he’d reach his end, overloading in the hot valve. It drank up all he could give out, Rodimus stomach plating bludging a little at his frame took it all. 

“Such a good bot.” Drift said, rubbing the fins on his helm again. Rodimus whined, moving his helm on the spike before fully engulfing it. The medic took a moment to rest, still recovering from the sudden overload. Thankfully he had a pleasant sight in front of him.

Drift hissed, forcing Rodimus to take his full spike in. The bot choked a bit before transfluid pouring down his throat which he greedily swallowed. 

“Look at that. Seems like he’s going to get filled up soon.” Ratchet purred. Rodimus let the spike fall out of his intake, panting heavily. 

“I fragging hate you…” he swore.

“No you don’t. You’re just mad that I found a weak spot. More enjoyment.” the medic snorted. Before Rodimus could say anything in retort, the medic began to pound into him again. The bot threw his helm back and started cursing his name.

“Don’t worry Rodimus. We’re gonna take good care of you tonight.” Drift smiled at him. “As long as you’re a good boy.”


	8. The Scientist

Rodimus was already done with this problem. It didn’t help that Ultra Magnus was walking on eggshells around him. Then if he did something wrong or annoying, Megatron would threaten to frag him into submission. 

Ratchet completely acted as if nothing happened and Drift was the same. Asking and telling him if he needed anything, he was to ask. Especially when it came to being needy. At least one bot understood that he couldn’t control and didn’t want to frag everyone.

It had been a good secret, not anyone outside of the few knowing. Yet, when Perceptor asked Rodimus to come down to the lab, his spark knew. Perceptor had an idea of what was happening and he was curious.

Cursing, the captain walked down to the lab. Once Perceptor wanted to know something, he’d know it sooner or later. There was no point in fighting it. Besides, Rodimus was NOT going to frag Perceptor. He’d probably spill some equation and think that’s really hot or something.

When the door opened, he saw the scientist fast at work. He was definitely involved with something interesting to him. Rodimus sighed, seeing a giant screen of his system on a hologram screen.

“You brought me down here to examine my frame?” Rodimus asked, walking up to the scientist.

“Ratchet asked if I could do an examination of your system and see if I could find any ‘alien’ tech. I was interested in what I could find. Perhaps we could use this to our benefit.” Perceptor grabbed Rodimus’ arm pulling him to an empty table.

“Use this stupid heat thing for what?”

“Pleasure or reproduction. Perhaps another thing. We’ll never know unless we find out the exact problem. Now, servos on the table and look straight ahead. I’m going to do a quick full body scan.” doing just so, Rodimus furrowed his brows. This was all so weird.

A green light buzzed around him, signaling that the scanning had begun. Perceptor walked behind him, the scratching of the datapad being the only noise he made. It felt so awkward as he stood there. Feeling watched and almost preyed upon.

“Can we do something to break this awkward silence?” Rodimus asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, I don’t know, talk?” 

“Hmm, we could talk about the cases of a quantum reactor and how it’s-”

“If you didn’t want to talk, you can just say so.” Rodimus huffed. He didn’t realize that the scanning was done until his optics looked around a bit more. His frame tensed up as he felt two servos wrap around his waist.

“Well, how about a different kind of talk?” Perceptor whispered in his audio. The low voice went straight to his panel as the two servos pawed at it. The red bot leaned against the table, his engines starting to purr softly. “Well?”

“I don’t... “ his sentence turned into a groan as the sceintist flicked and pulled cords in his transformation seams. Rodimus could feel the hot air on his frame from Perceptor as he stood there. On the back of his neck, the microscope left some kisses before nibbling on the energon lines. Hearing the bot in front of him groan in response, he continued the same motion.

“You get worked up very easily. Perhaps it’s because of the pollen?” Perceptor purred, a servo gliding to his aft. It gently squeezed the metal before rubbing in circles. 

Rodimus had no words as he stood there, knees weakening by the second. His servos were the only reason he was standing still. 

“Are you into pain I wonder?” before he could respond, Rodimus was slammed down into the table. His feet still reached the floor but he was bent over for Perceptor. “So?”

“Percy…” Rodimus gasped, wiggling his aft a bit. The slight tingling in his systems got his engines roaring.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” the scientist chuckled. Rodimus saw him come into view as he walked around the table. Something told him not to move, to just lay there. He held something in his servos as he stood in front of Rodimus. A pair of cuffs.

“Who knew you’d be so kinky?” the Prime giggled, extending his own servos. Seeing a small smile on the microscope's face felt like a reward. 

“It’s so you stay still Rodimus. We have lots of tests to run.” the cuffs attached themselves against the table, Rodimus unable to move his arms from in front of him. Blue optics looked at Perceptor’s, waiting for more.

“What are the tests?” 

“Some nerve tests. Some reaction tests. Perhaps I’ll view your mental state at the end, see where you are.” a sly smirk stretched across Perceptor’s face as he looked into Rodimus’ optics. “Unless you say otherwise.”

“Better than doing office work. Besides, I get to see Perceptor in action.” the bot wiggled himself more, trying to tempt the scientist into moving on. It seemed to work as Perceptor nodded and moved on, leaving his sight.

“Let’s increase your senses by removing one. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind going blind for a bit.” 

“Let’s do some science Percy.” Rodimus purred. A small chuckle from behind him rang before he saw nothing. A piece of cloth covered his optics, no light cracking in. Feeling a slight tug from behind, his helm pulled back a bit.

“I intend to be safe. So if you say stop, I’ll stop.” 

“Alright. Safety precautions first. Got it.” 

“Good. Now, open that panel.”

Without a second word, his panel flung open. Pink transfluid was quick to dribble down the inner thigh as he waited for Perceptor to do something. A cold servo glided up the steam, making Rodimus shiver.

“Already so wet. We haven’t even begun.” a hard whip to his aft had the bot cry out. Rodimus gasped, pulling on the cuffs. They didn’t budge as another swat came down. The pain shivered into pleasure as Rodimus took it. 

Servos lightly rubbed over the area, soothing the aching nodes flaring up. His valve clenched around nothing as he waited for something else. Another swat got him gasping and wiggling too fast. Perceptor seemed to notice, focusing on other parts of his frame. A servo gently caressed his yellow spoiler, edging along its curves as Perceptor drew the servo towards his aft. 

“Frag…” Rodimus moaned, pulling the restraints again. Feeling the cold sensation against his spoiler was driving him crazy. The servo on his aft dipped two digits into his valve, getting him to moan louder. They were quick to stimulate some of the nodes buzzing for attention as they drove deep in him. Curling in the tight mesh and transfluid made Rodimus wail happily as he bucked his hips for them to give him more. A smack on his aft stopped his movement.

“Don’t move. You’ll get what I give you.” Perceptor growled, shoved another digit into the valve. Rodimus pressed his forehelm against the table below him, gasping and trying to stay as still as he could. The digits quickly pumping in and out made it hard to stay as still as possible. If he’d move a little, he’d get smacked. The pain wasn’t terrible, more delightful than anything. 

When Perceptor stepped away, letting his soaked digits out of the valve, he looked at the sight before him. Rodimus shook slightly, fighting his body for control. His vents were pumping hot air as his aft burned with pain. The scientist could hear the slight noises leaving him as he sat there, waiting for what else Perceptor had to deliver. 

“My my, what a mess you are. Shaking and losing control. Thought our fearless captain could take more.” a servo gently rubbed the pulsing nodes on his aft, soothing the burning feeling that lingered.

“Perceptor... “ 

“What is it Captain?”

“Please just do something.” Rodimus begged, gasping for the needy of something. 

A smack on his aft caused him to gasp and jumped a little. A few more times had Rodimus cry out with pain and pleasure as he strained against the cuffs. The smacks stopped and something pushed against the lips of his valve. It caused it to clench and anticipate what was to come.

“How are you feeling?” Perceptor leaned over his back, pushing what Rodimus could only guess was his spike closer to entering him.

“Mmmm… good…. Very good…” his words were slurred as he stood there slumped against the table. The scientist hummed in agreement, shifted the spike to swiftly enter him. With a quick thrust. Perceptor buried himself fully into Rodimus.

The Prime let out a gasp which turned into silence, his back arched as much as it could, his valve rippling around the well sized spike inside him. It was a few moments before the scientist moved slowly out, making sure of all the nodes he could before slamming all the way into his interior node. The sounds he forced out of Rodimus were things the bot never wanted anyone else to hear.

Perceptor picked up the pace, gripping Rodimus’ waist as he pounded into the bot. The table shook but thankfully didn’t fall apart as Perceptor forcefully shoved himself into the tight valve. Rodimus was gone mentally as he clenched his servos, slightly bending the metal. His system was on fire as he allowed the bot behind him to go to town. It slightly hurt but the pain was just another addition of pleasure.

“Percy!” Rodimus gasped, his overload edging closer.

“Not yet. You will not overload just yet.” the bot behind him growled into his audio. Rodimus nodded, mouth wide open and noises falling out. The spike was nice and hot against his valve walls, quickly rubbing and hitting the interior node. It was pure bliss as Perceptor angled himself to hit the right spot. 

Rodimus shook hard as Perceptor hit that spot. It made it almost unbearable to cling on to his overload. 

“Now.” with the command Rodimus overloaded, his walls tightly holding onto the ever moving spike still hitting that spot. Perceptor was groaning behind him before Rodimus noticed he was overloading as heat filled him up. The two stayed there, collecting themselves.

“Seems like those tests had some interesting results.” Perceptor chuckled, leaning on Rodimus a bit.

“Can I ask for another test?”

“What is it?”

“How many overloads can get Rodimus filled?”

The scientist stared for a second before chuckling.

“Another symptom?”

“Something like that.”

“I’ll gladly help answer that question then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, do we want Simpatico x Roddy? If some do, it'll be after Brainstorm's chapter.


	9. Ship's Genius

Rodimus was a wreck as he finally regained the ability to walk after the science experiment with Perceptor. Ratchet was not surprised when Rodimus had commed him to come help empty his tanks of the transfluids stuffed in him. The medic didn’t seem too upset that he had to help, just made things more embarrassing as Drift came to join in on the mess. Rodimus was done.

He got the medic’s order to rest and try not to frag anyone for a good while. If that meant staying inside his hab, so be it. Yet when Rodimus got spammed with messages from Brainstorm about maybe having a solution, he couldn’t help but rush down to his lab.

“Brainstorm!” the red bot yelled, running over to the teal flyer was still spamming him with messages. Yellow optics happily flared up when seeing the bot and quickly placed down the datapad.

“Rodders! Alright, I was reading over Perceptor’s notes about your condition. Doesn’t sound too awful but at the same time, awful. I’ve been looking at scans and I think I may have a bit of a cure!” Brainstorm immediately went off, not letting Rodimus ask anything else.

“So your system is craving transfluid as a breeding mechanism. It seems the plant you were blasted with put you into a definite heat. This is all facts, however, because you are not the same species as those other aliens there are a bit of twists.” Brainstorm quickly scrolled through notes on his datapad as Rodimus waited impatiently for the next talk.

“So you’re more fertile to have a sparkling, be careful of that. But this heat will last until… Uh… hm…” a worried expression crossed his face as he rolled down the datapad to try and search for what he was saying.

“How long?” Rodimus pressed, stepping closer to the bot.

“Uhhh, something in my datapad changed. No concern, I’m sure the author just isn’t sure when to stop.” Brainstorm shrugged, turning away from the red bot. Rodimus stood there, mouth opened and confused as ever.

“Fourth wall aside, I may have found a solution to getting rid of this heat. Instead of fragging everybot, self service yourself!” 

“You don’t think I’ve tried that?” Rodimus huffed, crossing his arms.

“Of course you have, but not in the way I plan on introducing. I have spent the last two nights creating a specific machine that will stop the want to frag anyone else, but also keep you from overheating.” Brainstorm pulled the red bot towards a curtain, jumping in place before pretending to clear his throat.

“Introducing the Frag Me Till I’m Out!” the curtain pulled back to show a machine decorated with flames and lightning bolts. Two, very obvious, spikes were placed on poles and then a ring above them. There was a seat and two feet places to wear a bot could place themselves.

“It’s uh, a frag machine,” Rodimus said.

“Yep! This baby can bring you immense pleasure through plowing your valve, aft port, and a vibrating ring to go around your spike. Overloads are definite with this thing and you don’t need a mech to get the job done!” Brainstorm sounded like a salesmech and somehow, Rodimus was buying it.

“Have you tested it?” 

“You’ll be the first! I built this thing specifically for you Rodders! Think of it as my special gift. As long as you try it out and let me run tests! Frag for science!” the flyer grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the machine with excited optics. Rodimus was hesitant, as it wasn’t fully tested. He was the test experiment, the guinea pig for Brainstorm ridiculously stupid.. Kinda smart.. Teasing invention. 

His processor couldn’t find the words to gauge how he felt as Brainstorm guided him on to the chair. Some straps were set in place as Rodimus wouldn’t fall off or move too much. Brainstorm was having way too much fun tying down the bot, a mischievous grin completely hidden by his mask. Rodimus could only glare, just to see just how he was acting. Yet everything he thought he saw the corners, Brainstorm would brush over a sensitive spot or his panel. 

“And there! Now let’s get you stretched and wet.” The teal bot quickly hopped over to a table, grabbing a tube of lube. Rodimus could only watch as the bot stared at his side for permission to touch him as if he hadn’t been doing so before.

Rodimus flipped back his panel, releasing his valve and spike to the world. Brainstorm happily hummed, dragging his cold digits against the sensitive mesh lips. The bot tried his best not to twitch from the feeling, but his entire frame betrayed him. The jet only snickered, continuing to tease a bit more by slowing pushing in the first digit.

“You havin’ fun Brainstorm?” Roddy gasped, pulling on the straps a little.

“Just observing. Don’t want to miss a single bit of this.” the cheeky jet purred, optics focusing on the strain expression Rodimus was making. The digit was slow to fully insert itself, the bot watching every little movement Rodimus made. 

“Brainstorm, stop the slow pace!” the red bot yelled, finally fed up with the slow-moving pace the scientist set up. His cheeks were burning as he waited for anything in response. When the second thrusted into him without any notice. Rodimus jerked his helm back, hissing as the sudden stretch of his valve shook him to his spark.

Brainstorm didn’t hold back with hitting all the nice spots, curving and stretching the inner valve walls in the most pleasant manner. He didn’t even hit the interior node to get Rodimus riled up. Within minutes, the bot was putty on the contraption. His legs were shaking horribly, even with the straps keeping them bolted to the fixed points. Another digit had Rodimus start to get louder, moaning and gasping. Brainstorm happily hummed, thrusting and wiggling the digits fast and wonderfully.

When the sudden pleasure from his valve stopped, optics frantically looked down for answers. Seeing the scientist pour a good amount of lube on his servo and then moved to the fake spike, spreading it around the whole thing. Pushing a few buttons with his clean hands, the machine moved slowly, aiming to press into his valve. Rodimus could only beg with his optics as he watched the false spike slowly enter him. 

The stretch was amazing to feel as Rodimus shuddered in relief. Brainstorm continued to watch, making sure that there was nothing that could cause any pain. The lube helped the false spike enter smoothly and thanks to Brainstorm’s planning, his valve was prepared to take it. The spike was almost in him fully before Brainstorm started to poke at his aft port, catching Rodimus completely off guard.

“Hm? Don’t want the whole package?” if he wasn’t wearing his mask, Rodimus swore he’d be grinning like an idiot. 

“Just… wasn’t expecting it yet.” Rodimus’ voice cracked as the false spike settled into him fully. A satisfied groan left his lips. 

“How about we take this at a slow speed while I prep your aft port? I think that’s not too much on your system.” Brainstorm pressed a button and the spike gently pulled out to only push back in slowly. It was at a soft gentle pace which felt more like a tease. Rodimus at least understood that going fast right now would not be the best idea.

Lubing up more, Brainstorm traced the small port, greasing the outside seams before poking a little digit in. Rodimus groaned, clenching his fists. It was odd to feel someone poking into his port, but the want overtook the nerves. The more he could be filled up, the better it seemed. 

The digit was finally in, Rodimus trying his best to relax. He wasn’t use to having something up the aft, so this was a whole new experience. The digit gently rolled back and forth, spreading the lube on it to his walls. When the second digits started to enter, Rodimus hissed in discomfort. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah! Yeah! Just… gonna hurt a little.” Rodimus panted. His words were mostly for himself but Brainstorm took them to spark too, nodding his head and continuing. Rodimus was thankful that the jet lubed up so much or this process might have been worse than he imagined. The two digits were slow to stretch him, almost scared to do anything. With little movements, Rodimus melted into the feeling. It was still weird but nice.

The false spike in his valve turned up a notch, smoothly moving in and out to the rhythm of Brainstorm’s digit. Sounds escaped the red bot's mouth without any hesitation, trying to buck his hips for more. Brainstorm noticed this and quickly pulled his digits out, focusing on getting the other false spike ready. It was thankfully smaller than the other as if Brainstorm had actually thought about it. Rodimus cursed himself. Of course, Brainstorm did.

Positioning the spike at his aft port, the tip sunk in. The rest slowly entered him easily. It sat there for a couple of moments before joining the other spikes rhythm. 

“Frag!” Rodimus cried out, overwhelmed by the immense pleasure flooding his system.

“You haven’t gotten on the spike ring. Then the real test begins.” Brainstorm chuckled, placing the ring around his swollen spike. Rodimus choked on his words, unable to make any sense. This was just the beginning.

The pace picked up, both spikes burying deep in him before pulling out. The process repeated many times before Rodimus overload, screaming. Pink transfluid splattered onto the floor below him, his legs shaking horribly. 

“You know… I think Perceptor would love to see this sight. I’ll be right back.” 

“What?!” Rodimus flung his helm up to see the jet leaving the room. The machine seemed to pick up the pace on its own, causing his attention to immediately switch to it. Both spikes went deep and faster into him. The ring on his spike vibrating happily. Rodimus let out lewd sounds, getting overtaken by the want. He didn’t even notice when Brainstorm and Perceptor had come in until a spike appeared in front of his face.

“Open up.” Perceptor purred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simpatico and Roddy is happening next chapter! IF I CAN FUNCTION!


	10. Frag for Science

Rodimus was quick to obey, latching onto the untouched spike. His whimper died down as Perceptor quickly pushed most of it in.

“Guess we both had the same idea.” Brainstorm giggled, pulling his mask off. Rodimus could only glance for a moment over at him before Perceptor rocked into him again. He didn’t fight the force, just opening his jaw more to the point it hurt. 

“Can you blame me? You’ve got him in my favorite positions.” Perceptor grinned maliciously at Rodimus, rubbing the sides of his helm.

“What’s that?” 

“Tied down and helpless.” 

The words shook Rodimus to his spark. It was true how helpless he was in this situation. He shouldn’t have minded it, but on the other hand, he just didn’t care. Half lidded optics looked up at the microscope, seeing a wicked grin still on his face. It must have amused him to have his captain begging for his spike twice.

Brainstorm was finally letting himself touch all over Rodimus’ frame. Servos rubbed almost every surface they could while stopping to play with some sensitive areas. A big smile on his face didn’t hide the fact he’d been wanting to do this for quite a while. 

Once done with his examination of Rodimus’ frame, the jet started to play with the exterior node. Watching the two false spikes drill into him, the bot wasn’t too much as first. Seeing how just a few small squeezes on the node got the bot whining, Brainstorm moved down and let his glossa do the work. 

Perceptor hummed happily, feeling slight vibrations the bot was making due to Brainstorm. The microscope turned his attention towards the jet, seeming to be saying something. Rodimus wasn’t paying attention as all he was focused on was the spikes picking up their pace and Perceptor’s hot spike in his intake. A hard suckle on his node drove his hips up, crying out a muffled moan.

“You ready Brainstorm?” Perceptor asked, shifting himself to allow Rodimus more of his spike. The Prime graciously accepted, sucking and licking as much as he could with his glossa. His vents whirled harder as he felt another overload coming through. The spikes were seemingly at full pace, both holes wide and slick enough to be pummeled without pain. Even with the set pleasure pulsing, something else drew his attention down.

Optics hazily looked down at his lower half, seeing the jet right above his spike. Before he could pull away to ask what Brainstorm was doing, Perceptor kept him on his spike. Blue optics questioned the microscope, coaxing an answer with more movement.

“Trust us Rodimus. It’s going to feel very good.” the soft purr of his low voice was magic to his audio. Perhaps he didn’t hate Perceptor talking so much if he continued to use that low voice. 

Giving a nod to his partner, Brainstorm started to move slowly onto Rodimus' hot aching spike. Just as the tip slid into the bot, Rodimus bucked his hips at the sensation. Servos pinned them down after the first jolt, not letting him have any control. 

“Geez Roddy, you’re so hard and hot. You feel so nice.'' The tight walls of Brainstorm’s valve were overpowering the friction the false spikes were making. The red bot couldn’t do anything but whimper loudly before Perceptor pulled himself out of his intake. As the teal bot sank onto him more, the louder he became. It was all so much and he could only lay there and take it. 

Yet another overload bursted out, his frame shaking and tensing. A loud scream echoed across the room as he panted harshly. The spikes in his valve and aft stopped, allowing him to rest. Brainstorm finally settled on his spike, the tip hitting the interior node.

“Rodimus? Talk to me.” Preceptor was right at his side as he looked up. A concerned expression was drawn all over his face. “Anything.”

“Mhmm…” it was the only thing he could muster to say. 

“Can you go on?”

“Mhmm…” 

Perceptor nodded towards Brainstorm, signalling for the jet to continue on. The bot by his side left him for a short moment, going towards the panel. Rodimus groaned, the jet rolling his hips onto Rodimus’. With a swift moment, the false spikes were back into him. They didn’t move anymore but the full feeling was still putting him on cloud nine.

A few mumbles later, Brainstorm was slowly riding his spike. The servos pinning his hips were let up, allowing him to move into the warm valve. Back was Perceptor, leading him back to his spike. Rodimus didn’t fight, happy to have it back.

Brainstorm heavily gasped, balancing himself on Rodimus’ stomach for a moment before bouncing more aggressively. Rodimus met his rhythm, doing what he could to bring a satisfying end for both of them. 

The spike in his mouth took him by surprise as Perceptor overloaded. Hot liquid washed down his throat as the scientist patted his helm. 

“Good boy.” 

Brainstorm’s sounds became louder as both reached their own end. The microscope hummed happily as he undid the cuffs to Rodimus’ servos. Quickly Rodimus was grabbing onto the jet’s hips and ramming into him. Brainstorm yelled the speedster’s name as he pulled closer to the bot. Rodimus was close to his end as he felt the jet was too. 

Brainstorm overload, crying out Rodimus’ name. The hot blistering transfluid caused Rodimus to hit his end too. Perceptor happily strolled over to the two limp frames on the table, smiling at the two.

“Satisfied?” the scope purred, petting both their helms.

“I’m pretty happy.” Brainstorm snickered, looking up at his partner.

“I think our captain is pretty happy too.” 

Both looked at the bot passed out under Brainstorm. Rodimus was completely gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best work but hey, it's written. The next chapter will better, I promise.


	11. Bartender

Brainstorm’s machine worked for sure, but he didn’t give it to Rodimus quite yet. Something about it not being safe. Rodimus wasn’t sure whether that came from Perceptor of the jet himself. In all, he was back at square one with his problem.

He needed a break and knew exactly where to go.

Swerve’s bar was packed for the night and that was not surprising. Bots all around were charged or getting there. Skids got a group of bots singing an Earth song called “I Want it That Way”. It got everyone in happy moods and laughing.

“Hey! There’s our captain. I’m guessing the usual? Of course the usual. Also, what’s with all the rumors? I’ve heard so many things like Rodimus’ has a bug or plague. He’s been to the med-bay a few times more than usual and ya know how bots act when they see something that’s odd.” Swerve was fast to talk, placing a drink right in front of the bot. Rodimus thanked him before taking a large gulp of energon. 

“I just haven’t been feeling too well, Swerve. No bug or plague. There’s no need to worry about it.” Flashing a quick smile, he drank the rest of his drink. The glass clanked on the bar when he placed it down, signaling for another round. 

“Oh geez. You must not be feeling good if you’re drinking that fast. Just take it slow for tonight. It’s not like the drinks are going anywhere.” Swerve poured another drink, hesitantly handing the glass back.

“Just need to relax. Get my mind off things.” Rodimus stared into the blue energon sitting in front of him, seeing a harsh reflection of himself.

“Need to talk about it?” 

“No offense Swerve, but you might let it slip out. I’d rather not have that problem.” the Prime sighed, holding the drink to his mouth. “No offense though.”

“None taken. I get that I might slip a few things out here and there, but it’s just nerves. I hope that you feel better soon though, always nice to see you doing what you do best.” Swerve smiled goofily. Rodimus thanked him and watched the minibot walk to the other side of the bar, serving drinks to other patrons. The night seemed to slip by fast as bots left overcharged and out of their minds. 

The red bot sat there, a little charged as he started to slow down his intake by drink 4. Swerve was happily humming some human song while he cleaned glasses. Sooner or later, Rodimus was the only one left in the bar with Swerve. The quiet atmosphere was nice as if he could fall into recharge here.

“Rodimus?” his attention was brought towards the minibot, who was finished cleaning the last glasses on the bar. All but the one Rodimus was using. “How are you holding up?”

“Shitty.” Rodimus sighed face planting into the bar. 

“Perhaps you should go get some rest.” 

“Then I’ll wake up wanting to frag some random bot! I’m tired of just wanting to interface! Like, bots leave after using me and it’s really annoying that I can’t think straight!” Rodimus blurted out, slurring some of his words together. He was really charged.

“What?” the minibot stepped closer to the other bot, looking in confusion. The Captain only sighed and laid against the bar once again. 

“I got this stupid pollen stuck in my system and I’ve fragged so many bots cause of it. I’m tired of it Swerve. Sometimes I wish I was never so stupid!” his voice cracked while he let out his feelings to the bartender. A servo rubbed the back of his helm.

“That really sucks Rodimus, but I’m sure that Ratchet or Brainstorm could find a cure for this.” 

“They can’t. We’ve tried and it’s ended up…” 

“Yeesh. I’m not sure what to say, but if you need help, I’m here for you too. I’m not too sure how much I can do but, if you can’t control it, it’s not your fault. I’m sure that those bots are just trying to help in the best way possible.” 

Rodimus looked up at Swerve, seeing a frown placed on his face. He made sense. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t control it and bots were just trying to help.

“Thanks Swerve. I think you can understand why I didn’t want to talk about it at first.” a soft smile crossed his lips as he took another sip of his drink.

“Yeah. I can promise that won’t be slipping out any time. It sounds like a real personal problem and as your friend, I will do my absolute best to keep it a secret.” with a goofy grin, the bot was quick to start cleaning the rest of the bar. Rodimus felt better as he sipped his drink, enjoying the flavor rushing down his intake. All the way to his… oh, no….

Rodimus’ processor quickly reeled as it realized what his body was doing. He didn’t want to do anything! Especially after it had been so soon after Brainstorm and Perceptor took him. Biting back on any noise, the bot was quick to chug down his drink.

“Rodimus? Are you okay?” Swerve’s voice seemed so far away at this point. 

“Yeah!”

“Then why are your fans on full blast?” 

Rodimus’ spark sunk. He hadn’t even noticed that his fans were whirling. Staring down at the glass in shame, he tried to bring himself back. Wobbling out of his seat, Rodimus’ legs gave out. Frag! No! He was not going to put Swerve through this!

“Woah! Rodimus! Did you drink too much?!” the minibot was right by his side, touching and trying to make sure he was alive. Turning his helm towards the bot, Rodimus vented in frustration.

“Can you… call Drift?” 

“Is that thing happening?”

“Something like that.”

“I could help!” Swerve quickly threw his servos over his mouth. Rodimus just stared at him for a moment before rolling onto his back. The minibot leaned over the bot's face, studying his ever-growing bright optics. Taking a vent in, Swerve planted a kiss on Rodimus' lips. The red speedster felt his tense body relax almost immediately in that moment. 

Swerve pulled away, shaking nervously. Rodimus just stared softly at him, waiting for him to do something. Anything.

“Do you want me to call Drift?” Swerve stuttered as he stared back.

“No… I want you to lock the door and come kiss me more.”

The minibot stopped for a moment before nodding and rushing away. Rodimus couldn’t really think straight anymore, his own system betraying him completely. Once the bot was back, they were kissing softly. The speedster couldn’t believe that the chattiest bot around was so silent and able to stop for a moment while kissing. 

Swerve stopped for a moment to climb on top of him before proceeding to kiss him more. Servos were gentle at first, experimenting with what was good to touch and where sensitive parts were. The minibot was shaking a little on top of him, but as minutes rolled by, he relaxed. 

Rodimus was glad he wasn’t feeling guilty. He didn’t want Swerve to feel as if he needed to help, but here the bot was, kissing and just making him feel good. 

Panels rubbed together for only a moment and it sent shivers into both bots. The smaller bot was hesitant to go back to that warm feeling, but Rodimus guided them together again. The flaming heat running through them was addicting. Both grinding and trying to work up their frames for the next step.

Swerve parted their lips, gasping slightly before burying himself into Rodimus’ neck. 

“Hey Roddy?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m more a valve mech… Thought I should mention it since we’re…” his voice trailed off, muffling more into his cords.

“Nothing wrong with that Swerve.” the captain rubbed the back of his helm, offering his support. The minibot nodded.slightly, his panel hissed open. Hot transfluid dripped onto Rodimus’ own frame, letting the feeling overwhelmed him. His own panel opened, his spike pressurizing right next to his aft. Swerve squeaked.

“You alright?” Rodimus ex-vented, rutting his spike against the smooth metal.

“Yeah! It just surprised me. Feels good though. Really good.” the bot’s voice was quaky, nerves clearly there. 

“You’re okay Swerve,” Rodimus mumbled, pressing another soft of his lips. The minibot quickly melted into it, relaxing more in his arms. 

Servos groped areas and gently slid down and turned towards the untouched valve, getting needier with each inch. Just feeling the wet lips of Swerve’s valve was exciting. It was as if he was still sealed himself. What was happening to him?

Digits rubbed the area, his thumb gently flicking the exterior node. Swerve gasped and moaned, slightly rocking over Rodimus’ frame. Just the tips of his digits dipping into the tight entrance had Swerve whining loudly.

Rodimus hushed the minibot and pressed another kiss.

“I’ve got you.”

“Yeah! Yeah! Just…” he never finished his sentence as Rodimus cautiously worked him loose. Each movement got a clench valve response as the digits twisted and eased apart. His other servo was busy relaxing the bot, rubbing circles over his back. 

Rodimus completely forgot about himself in that movement. His full attention was on Swerve. Just seeing the little bot completely melt under his touch was awe-inducing. He couldn’t get enough of the responses he drew out.

When finally both digits were fully in, Swerve was jelly on top of him. His fans were whirling worse than Rodimus’, but he didn’t stop pushing for more. The speedster could only oblige. Both digits worked the tight walls, pressing and rubbing up against nodes. Each one he touched, Swerve would basically overload, or at least it sounded like it.

“Rodimus!” Swerve yelled his name as he pushed the two digits up against his interior node. A small smirk grew on the Prime’s lips as he gently thrusted into the sensitive valve that was thankfully stretched a little. 

The minibot made the loudest sounds Rodimus ever heard. Besides himself. It was all so pleasing to hear that he was causing these sounds.Transfluids was building up, lubing up the valve for the final trial.

“Think you can take my spike?” Rodimus purred, pressing kisses against the bot’s face.

“With some patience, yeah. Just scared because it's been a while and I don’t want to disappoint. You know how it is with standards and such. It gets worse when I’m nervous. Same with talking. I’ll shut up now.” the bartender clamped his mouth shut, seeing Rodimus smile under him.

“You’re fine Swerve. Trust me.” 

For a moment, Swerve did nothing but stare. As soon he nodded, Rodimus shifted them into position. The bot did his best to move into a comfortable position over him, his valve trickling right on top of Rodimus' spike and frame. Primus, it was a sight to see.

“Slow and easy.” Swerve sputtered, easing onto the tip of his spike. It was so tight and warm. Rodimus squeezed the sides of his frame, trying to keep some control. He’d soon get to ram into this valve. Patience. 

Swerve moaned and grinded his hips, trying to bring more pleasure to the experiment.

“And you said it’s been awhile Swerve. You’re a natural.” Rodimus chuckled before groaning as more of his spike entered the minibot.

“Glad... Mmm... Glad you’re enjoying it.” Swerve tripped over his words the entire time, his focus completely on the rock hard spike slowly sliding in him. Rodimus was reeling with pleasure, doing all he could to stop himself from bucking up and just taking Swerve right there and then. Patience.

The bot did something unexpected. Swerve steadied himself on Rodimus’ for a moment, taking a moment before slamming the other half of his spike into him. Both bots lost their processors for a good moment before coming back to reality. The minibot was first, grinding and trying to get as much as he could in the moment.

Rodimus was speechless. The bot had caught him by surprise and it was stunning. Swerve definitely deserved more credit than he thought. 

Servos gripped the minibot’s hipped, preparing and warning him for the next action. Without any visible fright or denial, Rodimus lifted the bot up before slamming up into him. The Prime gasped before bringing himself back to do it again. And again.

Swerve was a mess. He did his best to help the fast-paced action, but he was losing strength in his legs. The red speedster didn’t mind picking up the slack, enjoying the change in control. He’d be giving the pleasure this time. 

Hot molten friction heat was becoming unbearable as the two got closer to their end. Just feeling the valve tighten and squeeze his spike sent him to cloud nine. Servos dented the minibots frame a little as the rhythm got sloppy. 

Swerve was the first to overload, Rodimus’ name rolling off his glossa. Rodimus wasn’t far, gritting his dentea to hold out a little longer. He shoved his spike deep in Swerve before unloading his own overload with a satisfied moan.

The minibot collapsed onto the Captain’s frame, completely exhausted. Rodimus was ready to pass out at that moment. Arms wrapped around the smaller bot, cuddling him close.

“Thanks Swerve. You were amazing.” Rodimus drunkenly mumbled.

“Glad I could help… We're just gonna crash here?”

“Any disagreement?”

“No, though, can I get another kiss?” 

Rodimus grinned, leaning down to press another kiss against the bot before the two curled up on the floor of the bar. At least the door was locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swerve deserves softness. Rodimus is also really tired. 
> 
> This is my first time writing Swerve. Which will lead to more characters I've never written for. I hope I do them justice.


	12. Not a Decepticon

Rodimus was back in action. Taking control of his ship and making wonderful decisions. Swerve hadn’t let anything slip and everyone was treating him like before. Life was good and the whole interface thing was in the past. 

It wasn’t until Cyclonus sent him a message that he was reminded about all of it. The purple jet said he wanted to talk. Yet Cyclonus wanting to talk was rare and worrying. The two weren’t exactly the best of friends, going their separate ways on the ship until they had to interact. One of them pushing for a conversation wasn’t something the bot ever expected.

He might as well just go on. It wasn’t as if the jet was going to push for details. Probably just wanted to know some tips on how to be a better Autobot or something. Rodimus wasn’t sure. He was just making things up to make himself feel better.

Approaching the hab door, Rodimus was growing anxious. What the hell was his deal? The bot never had any anxiety when going to someone's hab. However, he’d never gone to the hab of an old enemy.

He knocked on the door and a few moments later, the purple bot was right in front of him. He wore a serious expression, not moved in the slightest by Rodimus’ appearance.

“Thank you for coming. Tailgate is with Rewind at the moment so it’ll just be the two of us if that’s alright.” Cyclonus stared a bit down at Rodimus, studying him with those red optics.

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Please, come in.”

The hab was decently clean. Most of the stuff Tailgate had was placed on shelves. Just small little things the bots got for the minibot. He couldn’t see anything from Cyclonus however. It must have been boring to have nothing for memories or pleasures. Even Megatron had some trinkets!

“You’ve been doing better, by the looks of it.”

“Wasn’t doing bad in the first place.” Rodimus lied. No way he was going to let this bot find out about the whole situation.

“I’m not an idiot. I know when someone starts acting differently. Just after rescuing Tailgate from those aliens, you were shutting yourself off. Your ignorant captain speel was gone and hadn’t returned until now. Why is that?” the bot had caught him. Of course, he’d see something. He’s brooding around the ship most of the time, not saying a word until he has to.

“I just wasn’t feeling like myself.” Rodimus scoffed, trying to play things off. That didn’t convince the other bot, however.

“I bet. The whiff of heat goes far Rodimus. You’d be surprised by how many bots were so bothered by it. Imagine if they were to know it was their captain. You could have a serious problem if not solved soon.” Cyclonus walked around him and locked the door. “You haven’t solved it yet anyways.”

A jolt went through him with those words. How in the hell did he know it was coming? Words were lost from his processor. The want to ask questions was there, but he couldn’t focus on just one.

“I remember the heat program bots had long ago. Replaced by a new system as it was deemed insufficient. I believe something triggered it and now your system is reacting.” the jet nudged Rodimus towards the berth, gently leading him to lay down on his stomach.

“How do you solve it?” Rodimus shuddered, laying flat on the berth below him. The cool metal was pleasant to feel on his now heated frame.

“The only way you could solve such heat was to have a sparkling. Or you could just do what you've been doing since the beginning of this.” a servo slid over his thighs, rubbing the metal until they reached seams to tease. Digits would play with the cords, tugging and rubbing. Rodimus sighed in some relief, melting into it. Why was he letting Cyclonus do this?!

“I don’t want a sparkling…” the red bot mumbled his mind hazing over clear thought.

“Then continue to let everyone frag you into the berth. Fill you up until you can’t walk. Be the bot everyone gets a piece of.” Cyclonus purred into his audio, groping his aft harshly. Rodimus gasped, pushing more into his servo. He could hear the smile from the other bot.

“I’ll help you get through this phase, then the rest is up to you. Sounds good?” his vents were brushing hot air onto Rodimus, making his helm reel.

“Yeah… yeah…” his words were mumbled as he buried his face into the berth. Servos were spreading his thighs and there was no fight. Rodimus was too far gone in that moment to hold up a charade. A digit made a line in the middle up to his aft before gently squeezing his aft again.

“I’ll take care of you tonight Captain. I hate to see a bot in such bad heat. Aft up.” 

Rodimus followed without question, getting on his knees and presenting his round aft. He was so out of it, but didn’t seem to care. Cyclonus didn’t either, getting straight to work on pleasing the bot. Claws ghosted over his metal plating, teasing the nerves and getting him more riled up. When they come into contact with his panel, Rodimus whined in delight. They tapped to be let in and without a second thought, the panel snapped open.

Pink transfluid was already beginning to leak out of the valve in a short amount of time. It felt as if the heating doubled his production or something. Digits played with the meshy folds, squeezing and rubbing them with transfluid that had been gathered. A digit poked at the exterior node making Rodimus squeal with delight.

The digit rubbed circles on it, pressing and touching. Cyclonus hadn’t even gone into his valve and Rodimus was already a mess. The soft delicate touches on his valve lips and node were so pleasing to him. 

The digit flicked the node a few times before going back to the same caressing. Rodimus buried his face in the berth, venting harshly and whining for something more. The jet stayed silent, rubbing him more. 

The servo retreated and Rodimus basically sobbed. There was no stimulation for his aching valve and it hurt him.

“Shhhh… I’ve got you Rodimus….” the low gentle whisper rushed through him, silencing him immediately. The bot laid into the berth, ready for the jet to do anything to him. He was at his mercy and didn’t mind it one bit.

A hard object laid onto Rodimus’ entrance, getting his hopes up that Cyclonus was going to spike him finally. Yet when it disappeared, the bot couldn’t help but whine again. He needed something now! A digit harshly thrusting into him caused him to arch forward. His mouth was open wide with no sounds. It slowly removed itself before the hard object came back.

“Please! Please! Please!” Rodimus chanted, desperate for anything at this point. A servo snaked up his back, gripping his spoiler. With a slick thrust, Cyclonus was deep inside. Rodimus howled with delight, bending back slightly with the pull of his spoiler. Once it was let go, he was back into the berth. 

The jet didn’t move for a short period, starting to play with Rodimus’ exterior node again. It only got Rodimus begging again as he gripping at the berth more and more. 

“Trust me... This will end the session sooner so you don’t have the want to continue.” Cyclonus whispered, pressing harshly on the node.

“I don’t care! Frag me! Please for the sake of Primus! FRAG ME!” Rodimus screamed. All movement ceased as Rodimus sobbed into the berth. He was a mess right now and he could only blame the stupid pollen. 

“Rodimus?” the worry in the jet’s voice was crystal clear as he moved to look at the speedster’s face.

“Please Cyclonus. I need something. Anything. Just please.” his optics begged at the bot as he gritted his dentea. 

Adjusting himself, Cyclonus was quick to oblige. Servos kept Rodimus steadied as the bot pulled out to only harshly thrust back in. The moans of relief were great to hear as Cyclonus kept up a fast harsh pace. Rodimus laid their limp on the berth, focusing on absorbing all the intense feelings the jet was causing to happen. 

His valve clenched with every hit to his interior node, making Cyclonus continue to hit it. It was addicting to feel how a simple movement could cause the bot’s valve to squeeze his spike like so. With a few more hits to the interior node, Rodimus overloaded hard, his valve spasming and becoming hotter within a few moments before calming down. 

The speedster was limp and drooling at this point, letting Cyclonus use his valve to reach his end. He had no idea how in the world he’d gotten so tired and worked up. The spike still hit his interior node, causing him to moan at every hit again. This time, it was a bit quieter as he was too gone to scream.

The last thrust Cyclonus gave to him brought him back for a few moments in order to feel his insides getting covered with the pink transfluids of the jet. Cyclonus groaned in relief as he emptied himself into Rodimus, rubbing his aft as a good job to him.

“You still with me Rodimus?” 

“Mhmmm…”

“Shall I call Ultra Magnus?”

“Mhmmm…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is having more plot than I expected.


	13. Therapist Help

With the recent news Cyclonus gave him, Rodimus’ joyous mood was gone. He didn’t leave his hab for a long while, lying, and thinking about what was happening. He had to have a sparkling to get rid of this curse once in for all. Or at least that’s what Cyclonus said. Why the pits would the jet lie to him? It’s not like he would gain anything.

“Rodimus?” the slight knock on his hab tore him away from the thoughts. “It’s Ultra Magnus.”

“Just come in.” Rodimus yelled, turning away from the door. Hearing the door hiss open, a few clanks rang before the door hissed shut again. Silence filled the room for a good moment before Ultra Magnus spoke up.

“Ratchet had done some research and what Cyclnous said was correct. Currently, Perceptor and Brainstorm are looking for other options while Ratchet is seeing if he can limit any system functions.”

“Cool.” Rodimus groaned, curling up into a ball. He didn’t want to even talk to Ultra Magnus right now, too in his helm to think straight. All because he had been a stupid idiot on that dumb planet.

“Rodimus might I suggest-”

“Suggest that I get better thinking skills? That I should just stop being a leader because all I do is make a mess? I get it Mags! I screwed up and have to live with my actions! No need to treat me like a spark-” he bit his glossa before continuing, the word paining him as the truth rolled out of his mouth.

“You did mess up Rodimus, I cannot deny that fact. However, what’s done is done. We cannot change what has happened and can only better ourselves now. I understand that this a frightening experience as we have no prior knowledge at the moment. Right now, I believe you would do well to see Rung.”

“So I can frag him too?!” Rodimus spat, turning towards the large blue bot. He wasn’t expecting Ultra Magnus to be so close to his berth as he laid optics on him.

“So he can help you through this on the mental side. You’re not doing well and it’s clear.” a servo extended itself towards the red bot, waiting for him to take it. Rodimus only glared up with a frown.

“I’m not doing it Ultra Magnus. I’m not putting another bot through this stupid heat thing. Especially Rung!” 

“You need help!” Ultra Magnus yelled out, his formal stance breaking more with each moment.

“Yeah! Science help! If I go into Rung’s office for a chat, I’ll probably end up fragging him or he’ll frag me or I don’t know!” Rodimus threw his helm down on the berth with a loud clack. “I’m scared Mags.” 

The yelling stopped as Rodimus laid there in defeat. His frame was shaking slightly as he curled into a ball again. 

“Just leave me alone,” he mumbled softly before offlining his optics. He’d just sleep off the pain till something happened.

A servo gently laid on his arm, squeezing softly around the metal. Rodimus jerked it away, not wanting Ultra Magnus’ pity. 

“I’ll have Rung call you for a therapy session. There is no arguing against this. You need help and if I have to force it, then so be it. If you don’t answer, he’ll come here.” 

Nothing else was heard other than footsteps and the door opening and closing. Rodimus didn’t look back to see if Ultra Magnus was still in the room, trying to trick the bot. He was too in his thoughts. Perhaps a call wouldn’t hurt. He could only hear Rung’s voice and not be anywhere near him. Of course, he had a feeling something would go wrong. It seemed to be a pattern.

Rodimus was completely mentally drained from doing nothing but thinking about what he might screw up. Self-doubt swallowed him within an hour. The ringing from a datapad forced him to pull himself out his thoughts, clicking on the answer.

“Rodimus! Ultra Magnus-”

“I know.” Rodimus cut him off, rubbing his optics. 

“Then let’s begin our session! How are you feeling?” Rung’s voice came through friendly as if Rodimus could see his dorky smile and stupid glasses.

“Like shit,” Rodimus admitted. “Like I shouldn’t have been given this role. Someone else like Ultra Magnus or hell, even Megatron is better than me! I’m just a stupid kid at this point.” 

“Rodimus, you can’t say those things about yourself and expect to feel okay. If you keep demeaning your self-esteem, how are you supposed to be that leader that others need? You must look at this through a different angle and realize that you’re none of those things you think you are.”

The red bot didn’t respond, taking in the advice. Rung had a point, but it’s as if his mind was fighting him. He’d regretted everything he’d done since this heat thing started. Even though the attention was nice, it was if bots forced themselves with him.

“Rodimus, do you understand?” something about Rung’s soft voice sent the familiar shiver up Rodimus’ frame.

“Yes! I- I have to go Rung!” Rodimus panicked, shutting off the call before anything else happened. He coudn’t believe that just a stupid voice could trigger it.

Rodimus was panting within minutes of the shiver, trying to ease the rising want. His servo harshly and quickly rubbed back in forth, making his panel almost snap off. With his panel open and valve hot and steamy, the bot dipped three fingers in greedily. His thrusts were fast and desperate as he reached an overload quickly. With a sigh of relief, everything seemed better.

“Rodimus?” a slight knock on the door had the mech startled, making him almost close his panel on his digits. He looked around him, seeing the berth a mess with recent transfluid that had gushed out of his valve.  _ Shit. _

“Rodimus. I’m entering!” the bot bolted out of his berth, quickly throwing himself in the private cleaning bay. Locking himself in, he cowered in fear against the door. Rodimus was on the verge of a breakdown for sure but the hot want mixing in made it cease to bother him for the time being, only staying in the back of his mind.

“Please tell me what’s happening.” It was definitely Rung behind the door, the soft gentle tug of his voice made Rodimus shudder again. He sobbed, rubbing his panel. It was overwhelming as he cried in want and hatred. It was his fault he was like this.  
  
“Is it the heat?” Rung asked helplessly. Rodimus only moaned in response, falling to his side as he desperately clung to his panel. He was losing himself as the pressure continued to build.

“Rodimus. You need to let it out.” the once soft trembling voice was low and commanding. Rodimus whined softly, listening intensely. “You want an overload, yes?”

“Yeah…” his voice barely came through the static of his voice box.  
  
“Then listen to me. I’ll help you and you’ll feel much better. Alright?” something about Rung’s voice was addicting. Rodimus laid there, feeling his frame calm down slowly. His shaking was barely noticeable and his vents weren’t loud and deafening. Full attention was listening to the bot through the door. 

“I want you to open your panel and get comfortable.” without thinking, he followed the orders without questions. He laid right beside the door, spreading his legs and opening his panel. With a sigh of relief, he moved his helm closer to hear the other side. A small hiss was heard.

“Good boy Rodimus.” the praise sent a shiver up the mech’s spine, making him whine. “Now, I want you to feel good. Why don’t you give yourself a digit for that tight valve of yours?” 

Not even dabbling for a second, he sunk his digit in, a low growl erupted from his throat as his walls tightly squeezed the single digit. He rocked against the digit, his hips bucking up.

“Sounds like you didn’t waste much time. Such wonderful sounds you make. I’m sure that you could sing more for me if you moved that little digit around. Those nodes want that stimulation and it seems you’re the only one that can give it to them.” 

Just curling the digit against the wall had Rodimus crying out. He sobbed, struggling more to get friction.

“Add another digit.” Rung’s vents were barely audible through the door, but it was clear he was getting off of this too. It took a moment for the red bot to follow through but once he sunk that other digit in, he sighed in relief. It wasn’t that much, but his aching valve was squeezing the two hard.

“Rung…” the name slipped off his glossa as he moved his digits in and out. Developing a steady rhythm, he hung off of every sound on the other side of the door. The panting of the therapist was addicting to listen for but felt so successful when he did catch a sound. 

“I bet you feel so tight and hot. Slick and smooth. Ready for any spike to fill that valve up and give it a wonderful treat.” Rung moaned lowly, a small clank rumbling on the door.

“Can I add another?” Rodimus begged, hitting a node. His voice went up a pitch before he hushed himself. 

“Yes… Yes…” he chanted, almost seemingly not hearing what Rodimus was asking. The speedster added his third digit, picking up a fast pace. His leg hit the door with a light bang as he moved to push in deeper. 

“Rodimus… Tell me how you feel…” Rung groaned. It took the mech a few seconds to respond with a flurry positive words. With each one spilling out, he rocked his hips, creating a pleasant rhythm. 

Rodimus was the first to overload with a loud gasp. His valve rippled around his digits and covered them thoroughly in transfluid. It was once he came down from his high that he heard Rung also reach his end, a high pitched groan leaving his voice box.

Both laid there, recovering from their recent activity. The Prime’s mind was slowly clearing up, the intense focus on pleasure being overtaken by guilt. It had happened again. Covering his face in shame, the door had opened. Through the cracks in his servos, he saw the therapist crawl to his side.

“Are you feeling better?” he was back to the soft therapist voice.

“How’d you get in?” Rodimus asked.

“Ultra Magnus gave me the codes to open all your doors. I just knew that cornering yourself wasn’t going to be good.” a servo rubbed his helm slightly, tracing his shape.

“I’m sorry Rung.” a lump formed in his throat as he laid there. Servo dug into each other as he waited for a response. Whether it be good or bad, he just wanted to let Rung know how he felt.

“I know you are. However, if anyone should apologize it should be me. I pushed too much and we got here.”

“You were following orders.”

“I was and I wasn’t.”

Rodimus removed a servo, looking to see Rung staring at his glasses. His expression was deeply conflicted.

“I followed orders to get you help, but soon my own emotions took over. I thought you were going to do something awful. It was unprofessional of me. I apologize.” 

Slowly pushing himself up, he leaned slightly on the bot’s shoulder. 

“Think that Percy and Brainstorm will find something?” he mumbled. Rung rubbed his helm.

“I believe they will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long. Just finding it hard to write nowadays. Again, I'm sorry if updates take so long.


End file.
